Modifications of our laser scanning systems are being carried out to enable point scanned image collection at the fastest possible continous rate and the subsequent real time storage of digital images to hard disk (we can currently collect point scanned images at a rate of 6 per second on to a hard disk for 2 hours continuously). The increased resolution over single line scanning has been useful in quantifying cellular calcium changes in the millisecond range.